Pip-Boy 3000
(player version) (npc version) (glove) |footer = Pip-Boy 3000 in use }} The Pip-Boy 3000 ' appears in ''Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. It's an electronic Personal Information Processor (PIP) manufactured by RobCo Industries in the mid-21st century, and acts as the player's HUD in the game. Background The player is equipped with the Pip-Boy 3000A; it is indicated that there are other models in the 3000 line, with A being one of the oldest.Stanley Armstrong "..." The Pip-Boy 3000A is worn on the character's left forearm. This multifunction device has been programmed by RobCo to display the wearer's stats, area maps, inventory, and item properties. It also includes a Geiger counter and a radio, and its screen doubles as a flashlight. A user can set their color preference for the display. The four colors available are amber, blue, green, and white. The display color must be changed through the pause menu rather than the Pip-Boy itself. Characteristics ''Fallout 3'' Stats Tab * '''Status - Displays the user's condition, radiation levels and any effects that are currently active. ** CND - Status of limbs, and enables directional application of stimpaks to crippled areas or to the body as a whole. ** RAD - Precise reading of user's radiation level using internal Geiger Counter and options to administer Rad-X and RadAway as necessary. ** EFF - Displays effects of currently equipped clothing, radiation level, chemicals the user has ingested, the well- rested function, any addictions the user may have as well as any crippled limbs. * S.P.E.C.I.A.L - Displays the user's S.P.E.C.I.A.L. information as well as indicating positive or negative effects on these levels. * Skills - Displays the user's skill levels as well as indicating positive or negative effects on them. * Perks - Displays a comprehensive list of the user's perks. * General - Gives a rough indication of the user's Karma level and gives various interesting pieces of information about the user and their actions. Items Tab * Weapons - Lists all weapons that the user is carrying, and allows the user to repair them. * Apparel - Lists the clothing the user is carrying and, similar to weapons, gives the option to repair them. * Aid - Shows the any food or medical items the user is carrying. * Misc - Shows any items that do not fall into any of the above categories. * Ammo - Gives details on the types and amounts of ammunition that the user is carrying. Extra Information * Weight - Shows how much weight the user is carrying/the maximum that the user can carry without becoming over-encumbered at any time. * HP - How many Hit Points the user has/the maximum Hit Points the user can have. * AP - How many Action Points the user has/the maximum Action Points the user has. * XP - How many Experience Points the user has to level up. * Bottle caps - The number of bottle caps carried by the user. Data Tab * Local Map - Shows a detailed map of the user's local area. Map will only show areas that the player has already explored. * World Map - Shows a map of the area. Locations already discovered are marked, and new locations are automatically added when discovered. Discovered areas can be fast-traveled to by clicking on them in your map. The Explorer perk will automatically show all undiscovered locations on the map, but you may not fast-travel to them until you discover them. The world map also features a quest-linked map marker which appears on the Pip-Boy HUD as a large, solid arrow and guides you to your current quest destination. There is a secondary, user-selectable marker that can be positioned anywhere on the map, which provides the same real-time guidance. This marker appears on the Pip-Boy HUD as a large, unfilled arrow. The world map can also show the location of your current companions. They will appear as small open triangles. * Quests - Shows any quests the user has been given as well as a record of those completed. Selecting a quest will make it active, and markers for the quest will now be found on the local and world maps. * Notes - The notes section keeps a record of all notes that the user has discovered. Paper notes can be read here, and holotapes can be played. * Radio - A built in radio receiver that can tune into local radio stations that the player has discovered. The radio does not affect your sneak ability. Pip-Boy light The display of the Pip-Boy 3000 can be set to an over-bright mode and used to illuminate an area immediately around the user, acting as a makeshift flashlight in darkened areas. The user's color preference will not affect the color of the light, and even though the display is located on the player's arm, and is usually facing away from the player while not in use, it still provides 360 degree, three-dimensional lighting. To activate the Pip-Boy light, hold down the Pip-Boy access button. The default Pip-Boy access buttons are for PC, O for PS3, and B for Xbox. The Pip-Boy light can be deactivated the same way. Note that the Pip-Boy light makes you easier to detect while sneaking, even in broad daylight and with a Stealth Boy or Chinese stealth armor. Functions (Fallout: New Vegas) The Pip-Boy 3000A that the Courier is given by Doc Mitchell operates in the same manner as its Fallout 3 counterpart. There are a few differences in the display: * The default interface color is set to amber instead of green. * The stats menu includes a page showing the player's reputation with different factions, if you have achieved a reputation with them. * The weapons display now includes a weapon mod option along with the repair option. This is used to add any mods you possess to the weapon they are intended for. * The world map will display your reputation with the faction associated with any location you highlight. * In Hardcore mode, the "stats" page also has tabs for dehydration, starvation, and sleep deprivation, which are only enabled in hardcore mode. The Hardcore mode factors are as follows: ** H2O - Shows a number between 0-1000 representing how dehydrated the user is, and any stat reductions due to dehydration. ** FOD - Shows a number between 0-1000 that represents how much food the user has eaten lately, and any effects caused by hunger. ** SLP - Shows a number between 0-1000 that tells the user how much rest their body needs to function well, along with any effects caused by sleep deprivation. Glove The Pip-Boy glove is a separate item, with a weight of 0, a health of 10000, an armor rating of 0, and curiously, a value of 30. However the item is marked as unplayable and therefore cannot be removed and sold. It fits over the left hand, and has a dial on the back of the hand, presumably to represent control of volume for the Pip-Boy. It is mostly a cosmetic feature and best removed via console to gain the glove of the armor instead of the Pip-boy glove. Variants * Pimp-Boy 3 Billion Locations * Given to the player at the beginning of Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Notes * This message is broadcast through the Vault radio: "Remember - your Pip-Boy is not a toy. Proper cleaning and maintenance will ensure its operation for this and future generations." * Non-player characters' Pip-Boys all show the Status page in the stats tab but never change when they are wounded. * On all systems, you cannot save while viewing your Pip-Boy. * The Pip-Boy can act as a "pause screen". If a player views the Pip-Boy time will not pass in-game, making this an excellent secondary pause feature. * Files can be transferred from some terminals to your Pip-Boy, which could indicate it has some kind of wireless connection. * The fact that the buttons and knobs of the device are positioned on the left side while it is also worn on the left arm is dubious, as the user might have to cover the screen with their hand in order to reach them. It was revealed in The Art of Fallout 3 included with the Fallout 3 Collectors Edition: "It's only years later that I realized we should have put the knobs and control on the right side of the screen as opposed to the left, this would have been considerably more ergonomic. Oh well, ergonomics were never a priority in design for this era." * Stanley Armstrong comments that the Pip-Boy 3000 is so durable that he guesses you could drop a bomb on it and it would still work. He adds, "In fact, I know you could." * According to Stanley Armstrong, biometric seals prevent the device from being removed, and Gary 23 in the Outcast outpost had his arm cut off because the Outcasts needed his Pip-Boy to unlock a weapons vault in the add-on Operation: Anchorage. However, this portrayal is notoriously inconsistent (not to mention illogical), as clothing in Fallout 3 is depicted as fitting under the Pip-Boy, with sleeves coming out on the other sides, while in New Vegas this issue is not mentioned at all. The Courier receives Doc Mitchell's old Pip-Boy and can freely switch between the regular and the Pimp-Boy 3 Billion version; the 3 Billion also appears loose on the player's arm. Ricky in Honest Hearts wears a Pip-Boy he claims to have found, though he doesn't mention the biometric lock. This could indicate that the Pip-Boy can only be taken off by its wearer and no one else. ** The intro for the Pip-Boy concept art section in The Art of Fallout 3 says that the 3000 model is fastened with bolts rather than the illogical biometric lock. * In Fallout: New Vegas, the Pip-Boy reserves the up-directional/number key 2 space for changing ammunition types, leaving only 7 hotkeys available instead of the 8 available in Fallout 3. * In Fallout 3 and New Vegas, the Pip-Boy will not display bottle cap amounts over one million (1,000,000+), however the buy/sell screen at a trader will display amounts higher than this. * When you are using a Stealth Boy and you look at the Pip-Boy, the screen will be visible but the rest of the Pip-Boy will not be. This is due to the Stealth Boy's effect on your character. * Even if you change the color of your Pip-Boy screen, in third person mode it always stays green. * Father Elijah refers to the Pip-Boy as a "piece of Rob-Co trash", even though he wears one himself. * When swimming or diving your Pip-Boy does not short-circuit or malfunction in water, which points to the device being waterproof. * It seems some, if not all, vaults were supplied with quite a large number of Pip-Boys, since they are worn by not only the original dwellers but also worn by their children, grand-children and so on. * It is unknown how the map is moved by the wearer, but it is likely that there is touchscreen tech involved. ** The Art of Fallout 3 says that the dial attached to the back of the regulation glove is used to move the on-screen cursor. * It seems that depending on which vault the pip-boy comes from the vault boy will change its number accordingly. * While wearing the spacesuit in the Mothership Zeta add-on, the player is still wearing the Pip-Boy 3000's fingerless glove. While one would imagine this extremely dangerous during EVA, and is poor practice during such, this is actually only liable to give a person frostbite, and perhaps decompression exploding the hand off at worst, as the sleeve on the suit goes into the pip-boy, which is airtight. Behind the scenes * It would appear that at one time or another, the Pip-Boy 3000 was going to have a tunable radio, (possibly for hidden radio stations in certain locations), a far more GPS-like map feature and a more digital font, judging by concept art found in the textures archive under interfaces/shared. (Shown below) * In Valve's game Team Fortress 2, if a player had purchased Fallout New Vegas before 8 August 2011 on Steam, they received a free Pip-Boy 3000 as a Store Promotional Item, equipabble by the Engineer class. Bugs * Fallout: New Vegas: Changing ammunition type through Pip-Poy does not always work. * When viewing the player in Third Person, the Pip-Boy 3000 glows green. It has been known to stay glowing as you bring it up to your face, rendering it almost impossible to read it. Usually, you can just exit the menu and turn it off for it to work, if not restarting the game. The easiest way of removing the green light is to turn on your Pip-Boy light which usually gets rid off the green light if not enter a house and load the autosave, at which point the green light should be gone. * There is a bug where the top of the Pip-Boy screen is cut off, it usually happens when viewing the Pip-boy while getting shot at. This may be due to using the Chinese stealth armor. * When viewing the maps section of the Pip-Boy and then pausing for a period of time the background will disappear. Easily fixed by lowering and raising it again. * Occasionally, if one steps out of a building and directly views the Pip-Boy, the screen will be extremely bright causing the screen to be almost unreadable. To fix this, load a previous (auto)save or turn on the light of the Pip-Boy itself. * Usually when you zoom all the way in on a location and try to place marker it will not mark, this can be solved by zooming out a little bit and placing. * In Fallout: New Vegas the Pip-Boy glove can sometimes disappear and not enable to take it back often due to the use of the space suit * Sometimes when set on fire the Pip-Boy will stay on fire until you restart the game, loading doesn't fix the bug and can be seen in third person. * In Fallout: New Vegas the Pip-Boy will sometimes randomly move up the screen and be cut off from the player's view. It will continue to slowly move up the screen (regardless of reloading or sleeping) until you unequip all items. * Sometimes the Pip-Boy glove disappears and is replaced with the right hand or just the left hand without glove. * Having a lot of items in your inventory can slow down load times, causing a delay when opening the Pip-Boy. * Rarely when opening the pip-boy, it will fly right and all you can see is a blurred vision and your fingers. * If you are in slow motion (Usually after you kill an enemy in V.A.T.S.) switching to the Pip-Boy will result in everything being in slow motion. * In Fallout 3, sometimes when using the auto axe then opening the Pip-Boy menu, only the screen will appear. The frame will be invisible. This can be fixed by unequipping the auto axe then equipping it again. * Sometimes when you first receive the Pimp-boy 3 billion, your arm will turn sideways. There is no known way to fix this. * There have been reports of some bugs which cause the Pip-Boy glove to become unequipped from the player. If this has happened to you and want the glove back, use the console command: . Gallery Fo3 PIP Concept 1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Fo3 PIP Concept 2.jpg Fo3 PIP Concept 3.jpg Fo3 PIP Concept 4.jpg Fo3 PIP Concept 5.jpg Fo3 PIP Concept 6.jpg Fo3 PIP Concept 7.jpg Pip-Boy 3000 concept 01.jpg|Concept artwork F3C8.jpg|Concept artwork Oldboy.png|Concept art for the beta Pip-Boy 3000 found in the game files Pip-gineer.png|Promotional Pip-Boy 3000 from Team Fortress 2 Video See also * Lil' Pip 3000 * Pip-Boy 2000 References Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 user interface Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas user interface Category:科技 de::Pip-Boy 3000 ru:Pip-Boy 3000 pl:Pip-Boy 3000